


I’ll Be Back

by HOWAREYOU



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOWAREYOU/pseuds/HOWAREYOU
Summary: “Zane was gone, just gone. Kai didn’t know what to think or feel. His emotions were a jumbled mess, swirling around inside of him, sometimes suddenly leaving and then coming back only to hit him full force.”After Zane’s death, Kai can’t handle his grief and flees. Hearing rumours of a Never-Realm, a place that’s always so cold and dreary, causes something to light up inside of him. It soon becomes Kai’s goal to go there. All he wants is to bring warmth to the cold place, like Zane did for him.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Nya & Jay Walker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Zane was gone, just gone. Kai didn’t know what to think or feel. His emotions were a jumbled mess, swirling around inside of him, sometimes suddenly leaving and then coming back only to hit him full force.

The other ninja weren’t faring any better, they were all sad— moping around wouldn’t fix anything though. Kai knew that, they knew that. It was just… so damn hard to just bounce back.

Zane would want them to move on, even though it would be hard. But… Kai just couldn’t bring himself to.

———————————————

He spent the first few days after Zane’s death in his room. 

Contemplating— what should he do now?

Throwing a fit— his broken floorboards and damaged closet showed his rage, as well as the scattered pieces of other materials on his broken floor. (He definitely felt bad, and sent a reminder on his cracked phone to pay for the damages). 

Finally, he considered giving up— on being a ninja that is. Because really, what was the point? There was no team without Zane. Heck, there wouldn’t be a team with one of them gone! 

Kai had no interest being on a “team,” without Zane. 

Making up his mind— Kai fled. 

When Kai didn’t come out of his room a few days later, the remaining ninja went to go and check on him. What they found terrified them— the room was empty and destroyed. Slowly, they had begun to consider the worst.

That is until Jay spotted a single sticky note plastered on the window sill.  
There were only three words messily scribbled on it— ‘I’ll be back.’

Shortly after that, one by one, the ninja team disappeared— fading into history. Until, only a sole member shining green was left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working at Mystake’s wasn’t hard or easy, but it was a good distraction from Zane. One day, a man called Vex comes in, wanting to go to the Never-Realm.

The first thing Kai did after leaving was find work, luckily, Mystake was hiring. When Mystake had first offered him the job, Kai had refused. She was too close to Wu and the others, Kai wasn’t sure how he would react if he saw them again.

Eventually, his apartment needed payment, so he begrudgingly took Mystake up on her offer. 

Working at Mystake’s wasn’t the best thing ever, but it wasn’t awful either. She payed him well, despite not getting a lot of customers. Offered him advice when he least expected it, but he took it anyway (she reminded him of Wu in a way). 

She was also very stern and strict, which got on his nerves. She’d scold him for no reason sometimes, but it was mostly when he was doing the exact job she asked for. 

She was doing that right now. “What do you want with me?! I’m doing the exact thing you asked for, old hag!” Kai found himself peeking out from the huge box filled with tea that he was carrying, scowling at her. 

Mystake was frowning at him, her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed as she stared at him. “You can be quicker and quieter, you’re a ninja, aren’t you?” 

Kai dropped the box of tea and it fell onto the floor with a loud bang. He was breathing heavily, after having done nothing but move boxes for the past hour.

“How?! It’s impossible with a box as huge and heavy as this, what’s even in here anyway, bricks?!” 

When Mystake didn’t answer, Kai froze, hastily opened the box and found himself gaping at it. Instead of tea like he had thought would be in the box, bricks occupied it. He quickly opened the others and they were all filled with the same thing.

There was one thing Kai disliked about Mystake, sometimes she pulled crap like this. She knew he wasn’t a ninja anymore, yet she still tried to teach him, who did she think she was, Wu?!

He was done being a ninja, all it did was remind him of Zane. Kai avoided the word ninja and anything to do with it like it were the plague. He avoided the news, not wanting to see the others on there, avoided eavesdropping on people not wanting to hear the slightest mention of the ninja in their conversations.

However, before he could explode, the bell rang, and his eyes turned towards the door where a customer he had never seen before just entered. 

Despite not knowing him, Mystake certainly did. “Ah, Vex, it’s been so long!” She greeted the man rather cheerfully, her attitude from earlier miraculously disappearing. 

The man returned the greeting with a nod, “Mystake.” 

“Another order of Travelers Tea, I presume?” 

The man let out a laugh. “You know me so well, Mystake.” 

“Where will you be going this time?” 

“The Never-Realm.”

Kai’s eyes widened, he’d never heard of the Never-Realm before. 

Mystake seemed to, her eyes shimmered in worry. “Are you sure Vex, you may never be able to return if you go there.” 

“I’m sure Mystake, it’s the only realm I haven’t been to.” 

Mystake closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a very long sigh. “Alright just be careful, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

With the purchase complete, Vex left. Kai’s eyes followed the stranger, until he was out of sight. “Who was that, Mystake?” 

With another sigh, Mystake told him. “That was Vex, he’s a traveler of sorts and a very good friend.”

“What’s the Never-Realm?” 

Mystake’s eyes narrowed. “A realm where once you go, you may never be able to return home.” 

Kai let out a gasp. “Really?!”

With a nod, Mystake began to put away the cash. “Yes, promise me you’ll never try to go there.”

“I promise.” 

——————————————-

Even though Kai had promised Mystake, he still found himself trailing after Vex late at night. He was simply curious about it, that was all. Well, maybe a tiny part of him did want to go there. 

He didn’t to be here anymore, all it did was remind him of Zane. Perhaps, the Never-Realm could be his escape. 

He wanted to have a word with Vex, find out more about the Never-Realm, and maybe try to go there. 

It seemed he would speak to Vex very soon, as he found his arm slipping from his place on the ceiling of Vex’s apartment. With a rather loud yelp, Kai found himself tumbling to the floor. 

Glancing up at Vex sheepishly, he mumbled a sorry. Maybe he should of been keeping up his traning, it would have certainly come in handy for situations like this. 

Intstead of calling the police, being angry, or scared, Vex just said, “I take it you want to know more about the Never-Realm?” 

Kai found himself nodding.

———————————————

The Never-Realm sounded fascinating, a place you could never return from, that was always so cold and dreary. It… reminded him of Zane a little. 

When Vex was done with his explanation, Kai asked the question that was ready to burst out of him.

“Can I come with you?!” 

In the early morning, the former Fire Ninja and a man named Vex disappeared. 

—————————————-

Mystake had already known that Kai wouldn’t have kept his promise. Despite knowing, it still hurt. 

Maybe she had come to care for the ninja, with the little time they had spent together, she didn’t know for sure though. 

“I’m sorry, Wu.” She stared into her cup of tea, that she didn’t feel like drinking anymore.

“I failed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: After hearing that Kai has once again disappeared from Wu, Lloyd gathers the ninja rather early so they can find Kai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting information from Wu and Mystake that Kai has vanished. Lloyd decides to get the team back together rather early so they can find Kai.

When Kai had first disappeared Lloyd had been worried. It was the natural reaction and after seeing the disaster of his room he had been even more worried. 

The others had been concerned too, but everyone silently agreed to let Kai have some space. They all needed it after Zane’s death. 

Taking after Kai’s example, the other two remaining ninja left in a much more civil manner. Lloyd understood. Deep down, he wanted to leave too, but then who would protect Ninjago? 

After a quick mission, dealing with some robbers who seemed intent on robbing jewelry stores. Lloyd found himself back at the Monastery, where his uncle seemed to need him for something.

“You wanted to see me master?” Lloyd asked cautiously, approaching his uncle who was in the middle of meditating. His uncle and master cracked open one eye and upon seeing him stood up. 

Months had passed since the ninja had split up. Luckily, there was never really a real threat, mostly petty crime that Lloyd could handle by himself. 

Despite that, Lloyd couldn’t afford to let his guard down. What if one day some major villain decided to make his appearance? 

“Ah, there you are Lloyd, I’m afraid I have some grave news for you concerning Kai’s disappearance.” 

The tone of his uncle’s voice was solemn. Lloyd instantly found himself on high alert. Has something bad happened to Kai? 

His uncle continued, “it seems he was last spotted at Mystake’s. But has since then disappeared.”

Lloyd frowned. “What do you mean by again?” 

Did his uncle know where Kai had run off to the first time? If so, why keep it to himself? 

His uncle let out a sigh. “I had told Mystake about Kai’s disappearance ever since he first vanished. It seems she has kept the information of Kai’s whereabouts to herself for some reason.” 

Lloyd glanced down at the ground in shame, his uncle would never hide secrets from them if it was about family. 

“I’m sorry master, when you first said that I thought you were purposely hiding information from us.” Lloyd just wanted to know if Kai was safe and sound. They couldn’t lose another teammate, Nya couldn’t lose more family. 

Wu just shook his head. “There’s no need to worry Lloyd, had I been in your shoes I would have thought the same thing.”

His uncle began to walk away, absentmindedly stroking his beard. Lloyd moved away to let him pass.

“I wonder,” Wu began. “When will the others realize that what stays in the past stays in the past. Yet, the future continues and as you’re growing you learn not to make the same mistakes again.” 

With that said, his uncle slowly grew smaller as he walked down the corridor until he vanished. 

Leaving Lloyd standing alone in the small room stupefied. Standing there, he began to process all the information his uncle told him.

If he wanted to find Kai, he had to go see Mystake. Depending on what she told him, this mission could get tricky. It was definitely not something a single person could handle alone. 

He needed the others' help. He needed Jay and Cole. First things first, he needed to tell Nya this, and then make his way to Mystake’s. 

After telling Nya all he knew, Lloyd found himself arriving at Mystake’s just as the sun was about to set. The orange red glow reminded him of his task at hand.

Ignoring the closed sign hanging loosely from the door, he entered the shop. His eyes quickly surveyed his surroundings. The first thing they landed on was a box lying on the floor. 

Upon closer inspection he found it filled to the brim with bricks. His observation was interrupted by the sound of shuffling coming from the back of the shop. 

“Are you there Mystake? It's me, Lloyd.” He began to approach and just as he did Mystake’s head popped out.

“Lloyd?” When her eyes landed on him she let out a sigh. Coming up to the counter she asked. “I assume you are here about Kai?” 

Lloyd nodded. “Yeah, could you answer some of my questions like why you kept this to yourself? Why didn't you bother to tell me and the others about it? We are all worried sick about him and right now, Nya is anxiously waiting for information about Kai so we can all go find him and bring him home.” 

When Lloyd had first told Nya what Wu had told him she had begged him to let her go with him. Lloyd had refused. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Nya to come with him, because she absolutely deserved to know the truth about what happened to Kai. 

The fact was that Mystake seemed to just like Lloyd more. Understanding this, Lloyd figured it’d be easier if he went in and spoke to Mystake himself. 

It definitely wasn’t because Lloyd wanted to be the first to hear about what had happened to Kai. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, finally whispering. “We could’ve helped him, he could’ve helped us.”

Mystake’s gaze softened at this and at once began to respond to all of Lloyd’s questions. 

“The reason why I kept this to myself is because I thought I could help get over his grief.” Her gaze drifted over to the box filled with bricks. 

“I had him work here, all the while I was secretly training him just so when the time came he could rejoin you all without problems.” Mystake let out another sigh. 

“Obviously I had failed. The moment my old friend Vex entered the shop I knew it was over.” 

“Vex?” 

Mystake continued. “Vex is a traveler of sorts; the only difference between him and other travelers is that he travels through realms.”

There was a lot to take in. Lloyd had no idea such people existed. However, he had just one thing to ask.

“What does this have to do with Kai?” 

Mystake stared at him dead in the eye and Lloyd found himself shivering under her gaze. “I made the mistake of telling Kai exactly where Vex is going, and once you go there it isn’t easy returning.” 

A pit of dread began to settle in Lloyd’s stomach. “Where exactly did they go Mystake?” 

She answered him without skipping a beat. “The Never-Realm.”

This was a far more serious mission than Lloyd had anticipated. He definitely needed everyone’s help. Good thing he knew where to find Jay and Cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while, I procrastinate a lot. I’m also a little worried with how this chapter turned out. Tell me if anyone seems out of character or if I’ve made any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

“He’s where?!” 

The screech coming from Nya startled the few birds in the area, Lloyd watched them fly away with a sigh. “I said he’s in the Never-Realm.” Lloyd repeated.

“You’re telling me that my brother went to a potentially dangerous realm, with a mysterious stranger?!” Nya was seething with anger and Lloyd found himself backing away nervously. “That’s what Mystake told me at least.” 

“That bonehead!” Nya let out another cry and began to launch into a full blown rant, pacing back and forth furiously. “Does he even think to use his head?!” 

“Nya,” Lloyd interrupted her mid rant before it dragged on for too long. “I promise we’ll get him back.”

Nya swung around to face him and Lloyd forced himself not to flinch. “How?! You told me that once you go there it’s impossible to return. Meaning, that even if we do manage to get him back there may not even be a way to return.” 

Lloyd, determined to not break free from Nya’s fiery gaze, decided to give her a reminder about who they are. “We’re ninja, Nya, and ninja never quit. You should know that better than anyone.”

Lloyd watched the anger in Nya’s eyes slowly dissipate, once it was gone, Nya backed off. Turning away from Lloyd, her eyes found themselves having an intense staring contest with the floor. “Sorry, it's just that this situation is really frustrating and worrisome for me.”

Lloyd shook his head. “No, it’s fine I get it, I’m about to go tell Jay and Cole what I just told you. This rescue mission would be better handled with a team.” 

Lloyd hesitated. “You can come with me if you want, and go see Jay.”

“No thanks,” Nya declined, surprising Lloyd a bit. “I don’t think I should see Jay right now, especially after all that’s happened.” 

“Alright,” Lloyd acknowledged Nya’s wishes. “I’ll have Jay and Cole meet me at Chen’s Noodle house so I can fill them in on everything.”

Standing up straight, Nya gave Lloyd a curt nod. “Right, while you’re doing that I’ll check the database and see if it knows anything about the Never-Realm or on our friend Vex.” 

With a plan in mind, Lloyd slid his hood up and using his ninja skills quietly raced to go get Jay and Cole. The last thing he heard before taking off was Nya’s pounding footsteps as she too, went to go do her task. 

Lloyd found himself sneaking past the guard and entering the game show that Jay found himself hosting. He was a relatively new host replacing the old one after he had quit, Lloyd still remembered the surprise he had felt at seeing Jay on TV. 

Finding himself watching the show as he waited for it to end so he could speak with Jay, gave Lloyd an idea on how he could convince Jay to return. It was clear to Lloyd that he didn’t belong there. 

Deep down, Lloyd figured that Jay wanted to return to the team. With that thought in mind, he had to persuade Jay to come back. Besides, it was really strange to see makeup on him.

It seemed like forever before the show finally ended. Weaseling his way past another guard, Lloyd hid on the ceiling waiting for Jay to arrive in his room. 

He didn’t have to wait very long, Jay arrived a minute after he had. He seemed depressed, slouching in his chair and staring at a picture of the team before everything had fallen apart. 

This wasn’t the Jay he knew. Jay was loud, talkative and energetic and this Jay was a completely different person. 

Letting go of the ceiling, Lloyd felt the rush of falling, it faded as soon as he landed. Purposely letting his feat thud on the wood floor. Jay shot straight up into the air as quick as a lightning strike. Letting out a yelp, he spun around to find… a smirking Lloyd standing there. 

“What’s up?” It was the most casual way of greeting someone, and a way to light a spark in the gloomy mood. 

“What are you doing here?!” Jay’s mouth was wide open as he stared at Lloyd in surprise. “I’m here to tell you that the team needs you now more than ever.” Lloyd was firm in his statement, making his point across by pointing to himself than Jay. 

“Yeah, well, I refuse to be on a team with Cole! He’s a girlfriend snatcher y’know! I bet if you looked inside his heart it’d be pure black!”

Lloyd just shook his head at Jay. “Nya still talks about you, despite not outright saying it I know she misses you.” 

Getting nothing but silence from Jay, Lloyd continued. “You don’t belong here, Jay, you’re the Master of Lightning not the Master of Party Tricks.” 

With Jay once again slouching in his chair. Lloyd, knowing it was futile to continue, decided to end it there. “You know where to find me if you change your mind.” Just like that, he left.

His next target was Cole, who seemed to have a job as a lumberjack. Leaping from tree to tree wasn’t hard for someone like Lloyd, being a ninja helped a lot. 

He found Cole rather quickly, busy chopping away at wood. “The team needs you now more than ever.” Lloyd decided to keep the opener he had used on Jay; it sounded kind of cool.

Cole looked up at Lloyd in greeting, then continued on with his work. “Hey, did you know that axes are just as easy to use as scythes are?” 

Giving one last final chop, Cole let out a sigh. “I’m tired of fighting Lloyd, I’m tired of Jay.” 

Gesturing with his hands towards the workers and pile of wood, Cole continued. “Out here, no one knows who you are, no one expects anything from you.”

“Yeah but, what would Zane expect from you? You don’t belong in trees, Cole, you’re the Master of Earth.” Lloyd countered Cole’s argument with ease. “You shouldn’t be hiding who you are.”

“Sorry green machine, but this is my life now.” Just as Cole said that, a creaking sound drifted into their ears. A yell caught their attention, causing them to look at the pile of wood that was slowly tumbling down.

With a cry Cole leapt from the tree, racing towards the pile of wood he slammed his hands down. Jagged rocks appeared cutting the wood off from going any further.

“If you change your mind, Cole, you’ll know where I’ll be.” When Cole glanced up, Lloyd was gone, it was like he hadn’t been there at all. 

Chen’s Noodle house was as busy as could be, it was the perfect place to talk if you didn’t want anyone to overhear your conversation. Lloyd sat in a booth, leaning against the cushion as his eyes zeroed in on the door. 

When it opened his eyes lit up, recognizing the people who were dressed in blue and black that had just entered the store. The two were glaring at each other. Yet Lloyd didn’t care, he was just happy to see them. 

“Guys, you came!”


	5. Chapter 5

Cold nipped at Kai’s skin and if it weren’t for the protective barrier of warmth from his elemental power, he’d surely freeze. Kai glanced at his side where his partner(?) stood, gazing out at the endless amounts of snow. 

“Is this the place?” He questioned, it didn’t hurt to make sure they were in the right place. Though he wasn’t even sure if he would want to leave even if it wasn’t. 

This place was perfect. It did all the things it was supposed to do. If he closed his eyes and thought really hard he could imagine that Zane was with him. 

Without skipping a beat, Vex responded. “Yes, welcome to the Never-Realm.” 

Kai’s eyes widened, he could feel himself glowing with thrill. He probably looked like younger Lloyd the moment anyone handed him candy. 

In his mini moment of marveling at his surroundings, staring out at the new world laid out before him, Vex’s words kept appearing in his head like a mantra. They sounded off… somehow there had been something wrong with the tone of Vex’s voice just then, and Kai had no idea what it was. 

His brain wouldn't leave him alone about it, though it was always like that whenever he deemed something suspicious. Was it trying to tell him that Vex wasn’t trustworthy? 

Had he been fooled? He’d assumed that the man was trustworthy since Mystake had seemed to know him and she wasn’t friendly with anybody! 

While he had been busying himself with his thoughts, Vex had begun a steady pace walking to who knows where. Kai quickly caught up, being a few steps behind the suspicious man. 

“Where are we going?” The question was a simple one and had to be asked.

“Nowhere and anywhere,” Vex replied, remaining firm in his unknown destination, not once looking back. Kai let out a sigh, “please at least tell me there's some people here.” 

Vex responded without skipping a beat. “That I’m afraid I don’t know.”

He guessed it made sense, this realm was supposed to be uncharted territory, and Vex’s job was to explore it. He at least hoped there was some civilization here, otherwise that would really suck. 

They spent the next few days walking, walking, and walking. Kai was tired of it. They’d run out of food on the third day, mostly because Vex had barely packed enough food for one person let alone two. 

Kai hadn’t packed anything at all, his decision to leave being a spur of the moment kind of deal. He was glad Vex was kind enough to share what little food he had, especially since Kai didn’t have a lot of energy to go look for food.

On the fourth day Vex made a suggestion to Kai. 

“You have an idea?” He questioned. The two were sitting in a cave and drinking some kind of tea that Vex said made a person look younger than they actually were. 

“Yes, I was thinking you could use your ninja skills to find food for us and protect us.” Vex revealed, sipping his tea. 

Kai stood up harshly, the tea swishing around as he did. “I already told you before, I’m not a ninja anymore, remember?” 

First Mystake and now Vex, why was everyone trying to remind him of his past? He wasn’t a ninja anymore! Kai felt himself starting to become irritated… 

“I understand and respect that, but don’t you think it would be a waste if your skills went unused? You don’t have to be a ninja anymore but that doesn’t mean your talents should be wasted.”

Vex had a point, Kai begrudgingly had to admit. And so, he took his suggestion to heart and used his ninja skills to find food and protect them. Once while fighting some hungry wolves, he had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t a ninja anymore. 

It just didn’t feel the same without Zane there fighting by his side. 

After what felt like a month, they finally stumbled upon some civilization. Kai had been ready to walk down there, show that he meant no harm, and introduce himself. But Vex had other plans. “Wait,” he held out his arm stopping Kai from strolling over there. 

“What? Why?” Kai asked yet he followed Vex into some bushes where they could observe the town from a good angle. 

“Just because we mean no threat to them, doesn’t mean they don’t oppose a threat to us.” 

It was the start of another waiting game, Kai was starting to get tired of waiting. Hours passed and the people hadn’t done anything suspicious. He was about to tell Vex that they should just go down there, when screaming alerted their attention.

Two children came running from the opposite direction he and Vex had come from. It was hard to tell what gender they were from the hoods they were wearing. 

People quickly gathered in the center of town and the children began to tell them what happened. “There were wolves!” One of the kids began, sounding male.

“We saw them heading towards the village! They looked mean and angry!” 

The people all gasped and began to chatter amongst themselves. Wolves weren’t really a challenge, Kai knew that first hand. It was just that there were a lot of them and they were relentless. Especially if they were angry.

“Silence!” The chatter quieted instantly. Kai jumped not expecting the loud yell. 

The crowd began to disperse, Kai watched as a person that just screamed the vibe as their leader approached the two children. 

“Kentaro, Aika are you sure you saw them?” The presumed leader asked. The two children rapidly nodded.

The leader let out a sigh. “This better not be another one of your silly little games.” 

The two children both tensed. 

“W-we’re sorry leader, me and Kentaro were playing and a rock we threw went through some bushes and must’ve hit one of the wolves.” 

Aika had been the one who had spoken, she was staring guiltily at the ground, fidgeting with the helm of her sleeve. The leader let out another sigh.

“I’m very disappointed in the two of you. How will you two find your forms at this rate?” 

The two children both bowed. “We’re sorry leader.” They said simultaneously. 

Forms? What did the leader mean by that?

Just then loud howls could be heard. The leader glanced to his left and right side surveying the people around him.

Finally the leader spoke. “Rei, Sora.” The two people he called stepped forward.

“What do you want us to do leader?” One of them asked. 

“Fend off the wolves for us but do not under any circumstances hurt them.” The leader's tone was strict and cold. 

The two nodded and to Kai’s astonishment transformed. One transformed into an eagle the other… a fox. 

He glanced at Vex, who seemed just as surprised. He supposed that’s what the leader meant by forms.

The two newly transformed animals went off in the direction where the howls were heard. A few moments later they returned unscathed.

As the villagers congratulated the two and Kentaro and Aika got scolded for putting the village in danger. Kai turned to Vex.

“What now? Should we go talk to them or find another place?” 

Vex slowly crawled out of the bush, stood and brushed off the dirt and leaves that had stuck to him. “No, let’s… stay here.” 

With that said, Vex casually walked up to the villagers, and Kai followed. The leader greeted them before they could even enter the village. 

“Who are you people?” The leader asked demandingly.

“My name is Vex and this is Kai.” Vex pointed to him as he spoke and when he did Kai grinned.

“We come from far away and were hoping you could offer us some… hospitality.” 

The leader furrowed his eyebrows, “you say you come from far away, do you mean you come from the mountains?” 

Vex leaned forward slightly. “Something like that, you could say that we even come from beyond the mountains.” 

Gasps could be heard. “I assure you we mean no harm.” Vex reassured. 

The villagers began to discuss what they should do amongst themselves. 

“If it makes you all feel any better, he’s also been blessed with powers like yours.” Said Vex, pointing at… him. Oh and everyone was also staring at him that’s just great. He’d hoped he wouldn’t have had to show his powers to anybody other than Vex. 

“You mean you have powers like ours?” The leader asked cautiously. Kai let out a sigh. “Uh yeah, I do.” 

A ball of orange appeared in his hand, he moved his hand a couple of times and the fire went along with it. “He has… fire powers, he’s a Firemarker!” 

Someone in the crowd had said that. Kai thought the name suited him. 

“Very well, you two may stay,” the leader decided. “Come with me.” 

The leader led them to his home and explained what they were. Apparently, they were the Formlings. Shapeshifters who found their forms after a ceremony called the choosing. 

Vex seemed very interested. “Do you think it’s possible, I could find my form despite being an outsider?” 

The leader answered. “Those with a pure heart have a chance, a legend has been passed down in our tribe for generations about a man who was not one of us but found his form. His heart was pure according to our legends.” 

“If at all possible may I participate in the next choosing?” 

“If that is what you wish, so be it.” 

They spent the next year in the village waiting for the next choosing. The choosing happened when the village children turned fifteen. All Vex had to do was wait another year for the twins, Aika and Kentaro to turn fifteen. 

Kai found himself growing rather attached to the village. He became known as the Firemaker to them, he was the villager’s light. He often played with the younger children, he showed them cool fire tricks, and after getting permission from their parents even taught them spinjitzu. 

He was definitely glad Vex told him to keep using his ninja skills. Speaking of Vex, the two often got together and drank tea. Kai enjoyed their hangouts, it was a nice break from the village.

“Kentaro, do you want to go and play in the woods with me?” 

Kai glanced over to where Aika and Kentaro were standing. He was sitting in a hammock, relaxing after a particularly hard lesson with spinjitzu. 

Kentaro shook his head. “Sorry, Aika but I promised dad I’d go fishing with him today.” 

Aika pouted. “Ever since our choosing ceremony has drawn closer, you never play with me anymore!” 

Kentaro sighed. “I’m sorry Aika, I’ve just been really busy lately.” Giving Aika an apologetic smile, he raced off to join his father and the other fishermen. 

Kai watched Aika let out a frustrated huff and kick a pebble, it scattered a few feet away. “Aika?” Kai asked. Aika jumped, spinning around to face him. “Firemaker!” Aika cried out in surprise. “Sorry to have bothered you!” She quickly bowed. 

Kai held his hands up in alarm. “Uh, no need to worry. Anyway, something is bothering you, care to spill the tea?” 

And so Aika told him everything. She told him all about how ever since their choosing day slowly drew nearer, all Kentaro did was work hard. He was no longer the cheerful mischievous boy she remembered. Now, he was super serious, and had a no nonsense kind of attitude. 

That… strangely reminded Kai of someone. The guilt he kept locked away was slowly becoming undone. He pushed it back down again. No, he definitely didn’t regret his choice in coming here. 

“So you’re sad because your brother’s growing up? Everyone has to grow up at some point.” Kai pointed out. Aika shook her head.

“No, I’m proud of him actually. He’s definitely going to get his form at this rate, it’s just that I’m scared.” 

“Scared? Of what?” 

“Of finding my form,” Aika sighed. “What if when I find it I change? What if I’m not me anymore? I like to play and tell stories but what if when I find my form I don’t like that anymore?” 

Kai ran a hand through his hair, that was… quite a dilemma. It also once again reminded him of someone. This time someone he’d fooled himself into thinking was right beside him. God, he was such an idiot. 

“Listen, kid, I knew someone who had a similar problem.” Kai began. “One day, he discovered that he wasn’t who he thought he was, did that change him? Not really, he was still the same person we knew he was just… different. He accepted himself for who he was and we accepted him.” Kai finished, looking down at Aika. 

“So you’re saying I have to accept who I am?” Aika wondered glancing down at her hands. 

“Basically, yeah, if that makes any sense.” Kai really wasn’t cut out for this kind of job. 

Aika didn’t respond. Kai grew worried, had he said something wrong? 

Eventually, Aika just shook her head and looked up at him. “Hey, if you’re not busy would you like to skip stones with me?” 

Kai found himself agreeing. The two spent the rest of the day skipping stones, Kai often getting mad that Aika’s stones seemed to skip further than his. 

They did have to stop when the fishermen arrived with dinner, however, they both silently agreed they’d play with each other again. 

The twin’s fifteen birthdays crept up without anyone realizing it. Kai couldn’t help but feel proud for both Kentaro and Aika. Vex on the other hand, he wasn’t sure what to think.

Was it really possible for outsiders to have the same power as the Formlings if they had a pure heart? 

He watched the ceremony with a smile on his face. When his eyes met Aika’s he gave her a thumbs up, and she returned it. 

That was the last Kai saw of the three of them for a while. While he still played with the village children, it didn’t feel the same without Aika. 

And then, five weeks later, they returned. Well, Kentaro and Aika did, Vex remained missing in action. Kai could care less though, as he and Aika hugged and he gave Kentaro a smirk and a high five. 

“What form did you get?” Kai questioned. He’d only a few forms despite staying in the village for a long time. Aika grinned, and shifted where Aika had once been now stood a wolf. 

“Awesome,” Kai grinned and high fived her once she turned back. He turned to Kentaro. “What about you, buddy?” 

Kentaro smirked and shifted, turning into a bear. He shifted back and Kai gave him a fist bump. 

“I knew you guys could do it.” Kai smiled.

Vex didn’t return after a year had passed. Kai found himself growing worried. He decided one day to go out and look for him, going against the rules of the tradition. 

Vex was clinging onto something that didn’t exist. Kai knew that feeling and once you went too far you couldn’t take back what you lost. 

It wasn’t hard to find Vex. The man was sitting on a stone near a puddle of water. Kai slowly approached him. 

“Vex,” he greeted. He didn’t expect him to respond. You weren’t supposed to during the ceremony. “This has gone on for far too long, you should quit, before you lose something precious to you.” 

To Kai’s surprise, Vex stood and turned to him angrily. “You don’t know what it’s like,” Vex spat. “You think of yourself as some powerful person just because you have powers, and then you look down on others that don’t. I know you type of people well.” 

Kai just shook his head and backed away as Vex stomped towards him. “No, I know what it’s like to be powerless, it’s frustrating, I know. And when people look down on you and don’t give you the credit you deserve, it’s the worst feeling in the world.” 

“However, that doesn’t mean you should hate those who have power, you should respect them, and work hard to eventually have that same power.” Kai continued, sweating slightly seeing that the look on Vex’s face didn’t change. 

“You don’t think I’ve tried?!” Vex roared, closing his hand into a fist and swinging it, crash landing it into Kai’s stomach. Kai choked, and felt himself crash onto cold hard stone and skidding a few feet away.

“What do you think I’ve been doing here all this time?! I was trying to get power!”

Kai struggled to get up, still shaky from the punch. His eyes widened when Vex had somehow managed to close the gap between the two of them. Dodging another punch from him, Kai rolled to the side. 

“I meant a power unique to you!” Kai shouted. “Despite all being Formlings, they all change into different animals. Despite me and my friends all being ninja, we each have a different elemental power.” 

Kai dodged another fist. “Besides, power isn’t everything, I should know that more than anyone.”

Vex wasn’t listening anymore. Kai had to hold himself back from using his power, he didn’t want to hurt the man. That however, turned out to be the wrong move.

“Oh? Why aren’t you using your power? Is it because you’re scared you’re going to hurt me?” Vex sneered. 

Before Kai could respond, he realized he was in trouble. Vex had trapped him, if he moved anymore he’d surely fall down a cliff that was currently behind him. The most he could do was back away a few inches before pebbles fell down warning him not to go any further.

Another swipe had him feeling the sensation of falling, but it got cut short the second he reached out to grab hold of a jagged stick sticking out of the side of the cliff.

“Please, Vex, don't do this! We can still talk about this!”

“We already have, I’m afraid.” 

That was the last Kai ever saw of Vex for a long time. Vex kicked him causing Kai to let go of the branch, the shock from it all paralyzed him. He fell, and fell, and fell. Blackness swarmed his vision as he passed out, one last thought remaining.

Was this how Zane felt when he died?


End file.
